Erik, Crown Prince of Mornguard
Dragshaven, Mornguard |Spouse = Demetria Lünger (m. 1991) |Issue = Princess Ingrid-Marie Princess Alexandra Prince Gustav-Karl |Name = Erik Per Anders Salomono |House = Hürtsburg |Father = Òscar de Longueryo |Mother = Gustavia-Marie II }}Erik (Erik Per Anders Salomono; born 17 March 1960) is the eldest child of Gustavia-Marie II and first-in-line to the Mornguardian throne, being the heir apparent and Crown Prince of Mornguard. Erik attended both public and private schooling in Mornguard, later graduating from the University of Dragshaven with a degree in psychology in 1982. While a university student, Erik enlisted in the Royal Mornguardian Navy, until retiring with the position of rear admiral in 1999. Erik married South Tarfican social worker Demetria Lünger in 1991, and they have three children together: Princess Ingrid-Marie (born 1995), Princess Alexandra (born 1998), and Prince Gustav-Karl (born 2000). Early life and education Erik was born on 17 March 1960 as Erik Per Anders Salomono, at Chriselblom Palace in Dragshaven. He was the eldest child of Crown Princess Marie and Crown Prince Òscar, and the first grandchild of Erik VI and Queen Elisabeth of Mornguard; his father is a Vasalonian nobleman from the Longueryo family. With his birth, Erik became second-in-line to the Mornguardian throne, behind only his mother. After his birth, Erik was granted the title Prince of Mornguard. He was baptized as a member of the Church of Mornguard on 23 July 1960. When he was three years old in 1963, his younger sister Princess Laura was born, while his younger brother Prince Christian was later born when Erik was five years old, in 1965. Erik was raised in Eckerbaum House, a twelve-bedroom estate on the grounds of Chriselblom Palace, living with his parents and younger siblings. In 1980, the family moved into the main residence of Chriselblom Palace. Erik began his education in 1966, attending a local, public primary school in Dragshaven. He left his primary school in 1972, and enrolled in the private, boarding school Rødborgerlund School in Rødborgerlund. While at boarding school, Erik was an athlete who played in a youth soccer league, while also enjoying the social sciences and history. He graduated from secondary school in 1979, and subsequently returned to Dragshaven to enroll in the Faculty of Psychology and Social Sciences at the University of Dragshaven, graduating with a degree in psychology in 1982. In 1979, Erik enlisted in the Royal Mornguardian Navy in a reserve capacity, retiring from service as a rear admiral in 1999. Heir apparent After turning 18 in 1978, Erik received a seat on the Mornguardian Council of State, the most supreme council in Mornguard. After becoming the heir apparent in 1980, he became the most senior royal member of the council, and presided over council meetings in the absence of his mother. Following his birth, Erik became second-in-line to the Mornguardian throne, behind his mother Crown Princess Marie. On 26 August 1980, Erik's grandfather Erik VI died following a brief hospitalization due to pneumonia. His mother was proclaimed queen immediately after the announcement of his death. After his mother's accession as queen, Erik became the heir apparent and first-in-line for the throne. He was granted the title Crown Prince of Mornguard, and immediately began assuming the roles of an heir apparent. Marriage and children In 1986, Erik met South Tarfican social worker Demetria Lünger while Demetria was on vacation in Dragshaven. They met while at a nightclub, after Erik asked Demetria if he could buy her a drink; at the time of their first meeting, Demetria did not know that Erik was a prince or the heir apparent to the throne, and did not learn so until their second date. After their third date, Demetria returned to South Tarfica, and they continued their relationship long distance; Erik visited Cape Granite for a week every month, while he arranged for Demetria to be flown to Dragshaven for one weekend every month. In 1988, Demetria immigrated to Mornguard in order to continue the relationship. Erik and Demetria became engaged in June 1990, and later married on 27 April 1991 at Dragshaven Cathedral; Demetria became a member of the Church of Mornguard a month before the wedding. Following their marriage, Demetria received the royal title of Crown Princess of Mornguard, and also was granted Mornguardian citizenship. The couple moved into Eckerbaum House, a twelve-bedroom estate on the grounds of Chriselblom Palace, which is where Erik was raised. Erik and Demetria have three children together: *[[Princess Ingrid-Marie of Mornguard|Princess Ingrid-Marie Antonia Gustavia Natascha]] (born 27 August 1995) *[[Princess Alexandra of Mornguard|Princess Alexandra Malina Kristine Luise]] (born 11 January 1998) *[[Prince Gustav-Karl of Mornguard|Prince Gustav-Karl Erik Christian Heinrich]] (born 24 September 2000) Titles *'17 March 1960 – 26 August 1980': His Royal Highness Prince Erik of Mornguard *'26 August 1980 – present': His Royal Highness The Crown Prince of Mornguard Category:1960 births Category:Crown princes and princesses of Mornguard Category:Heirs apparent Category:House of Hürtsburg Category:Living people Category:Longueryo family Category:Members of the Church of Mornguard Category:Mornguardian people of Vasalonian descent Category:Mornguardian royalty Category:People from Dragshaven Category:Princes and princesses of Mornguard Category:Rear admirals of the Royal Mornguardian Navy Category:Rødborgerlund School alumni Category:Royal Mornguardian Navy personnel Category:University of Dragshaven alumni